The Elder Scrolls : Son of Thrylos
by ApollosOfAthens
Summary: An Argonian named Ekdikisi is forced to become the warrior his father wanted him to be as he escapes Helgen, angers the Greybeards, evades Lord Harkon, and fights to survive in a world that wants to kill him.
1. Chapter 1

Son of Thrylos

By Sam

Chapter One

Whiterun

Ither was not a capable warrior. He could hold his own in a battle, but he was no warlord. So when he discovered his talent with one handed weapons, he began making fortunes by fulfilling bounties on the numerous pesky bandits that populated the plains and caves of Whiterun. He married of his own species, Argonian, and had a son, which he named Mas.

Mas was the opposite of his father in almost all ways. He was bone thin, whereas his father was muscular. He was skilled with the bow, and good with one handed weapons. He was shy, but sarcastic. He deeply loved his father, however, his father did not return most of it. When his father was captured by a bandit chief and murdered, Mas went berserk, and went into the cave.

He slaughtered every bandit the chief sent his way. When the entire bandit gang was slaughtered, the chief tried to reason, but was answered with a steel arrow in the face. Retrieving the sword of his father, which had been nicknamed "Pisgsticker" by a guard in Whiterun, he returned home, and claimed the 100 gold from the steward.

Mas went on to be an excellent hunter, and became even more rich than his father. He had three children, although all but one were killed by a bandit raid in Whiterun. Driven to the edge by the death of his two daughters, he became the best father he could for his son, Thrylos.

Mas made his final mistake when he got in the way of Lord Harkon, a vampire lord, and was forcefully turned into a vampire himself. Banishing himself to Solsthiem, he spent the last three days of his life with hunters. He was killed by a Netch, along with the rest of the hunters, a day before Thrylos and his mother Shavee arrived on Solsthiem.

Driven mad with grief, the 19 year old Thrylos became a serial killer, methodically murdering over 14 people before joining the Dark Brotherhood. He kept this a secret from his wife and son, Ekdikisi. Thrylos was killed by the Companions, who found his crimes and secrets.

Ekdikisi ran away from home at the age of 14. He spent a year living with hunters, and attempted to cross the border with them. Caught in the ambush on Ulfric Stormcloak, he was driven away in the cart that would start his adventures…


	2. Helgen

Chapter Two

Helgen

Ekdikisi woke with a shooting pain across his face. He assumed he was hit with the back end of a sword or weapon. He instinctively reached for his long bow, but could not reach because of his hand binds.

"No use." A man with blond hair told him. He looked up into some of the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. "They took our weapons in the ambush. Sorry you got involved. You did get lucky though, the other hunters were killed."

"Killed?" Ekdikisi stammered. He turned towards the end of the cart and looked away for fear the man would see him cry. His father had always told him that tears showed weakness.

"A true man cries for his deceased friends." The blond Nord blinked at him. "By the way, I'm Ralof."

"Ekdikisi." He whispered back. He noticed that they were pulling into Helgen, and sat up straight. He watched the men shoo the children inside, and shuddered. They were going to be executed. His father had always loved watching the executions, but then again, his father had been a serial killer.

"Was Thrylos your father?" Ralof asked. Ekdikisi looked up quickly, and a sudden urge to kill Ralof came over him. It passed quickly, and he finally answered.

"Yes, he was." Ekdikisi said coldly.

"Shame he turned out the way he did. Heard Mas was a great father. Funny, I also heard that Ither wasn't that good of a father to Mas. Strange the way those things work."

"I also heard," Ralof continued, "That it took ten Companions to drag him to Dragonsreach. I guess he really didn't need a trial, but that's the law isn't it?"

"I was there." Ekdikisi said coldly. "I don't need you to describe it to me." Ralof looked hurt, but he seemed to understand. The cart stopped, and Ekdikisi silently thanked the Eight that he didn't have to talk to Ralof anymore.

They slowly got off the cart, and their names were called, one by one.

"Ralof of Riverwood."

"Lokir of Rorikstead." Lokir panicked and ran for the road. The Imperial Captain called out "Archers!", and he was shot down. "Anyone else want to run?" The Captain sneered.

"Ulfric Stormcloak." No need to say what city or town he was from. Everyone there knew.

"You, lizard, what's your name?" The man next to the Captain blandly called out.

"Ekdikisi of Whiterun." He said loudly. Maybe he would get some reputation with the other prisoners before he died. The man looked at the captain and whispered something.

"Not on the list?" The Captain stated loudly. Ekdikisi's hope began to rise but it was shot down when she shrugged, "Then he goes to the block."

The man looked at Ekdikisi with sadness, and whispered, "I'll make sure your remains are returned to Black Marsh." Anger filled his eyes, and the familiar feeling to want to make this man hurt washed over him. He took a breath and calmed down.

He was about to tell the man to make sure they went to Whiterun, but remembered his mother had moved back to Windhelm after he ran away. He closed his mouth and glared at the Captain. She sneered at him and began dragging him to the block.

General Tullius was standing in between the priest and the executioner, looking more like he was at a royal ball than an execution. The Captain strolled along with Ekdikisi dragging along behind her, and threw him onto the block. The priest opened her mouth to speak, but the Captain cut her off.

"He's a lizard, he doesn't deserve his last rights." She sneered. Ekdikisi oddly felt no hatred towards her, but continued staring at the tower he was facing while lying down on the block. The executioner raised his axe, but was greeted with the shout of a dragon throwing him over Ekdikisi.

"DRAGON!" Ralof screamed as the town turned to chaos. Ekdikisi stood up, but could not move his legs. Ralof jerked his arm and dragged him towards a tower. They got inside, and Ralof closed the door. Ulfric stood over a wounded Stormcloak, his eyes full of grief. Ralof tugged on Ekdikisi's arm again, and they sprinted up the tower.

The wall was blown open, and they went flying. Ralof was hit by a piece of the wall, and went sailing down the steps. His head cracked the step at the bottom, and a pool of blood grew under his head. Dragon fire filled the tower, forcing Ulfric to flee the tower. The dragon moved on, and Ekdikisi jumped through the tower, and into an old inn.

The run to the castle felt like years of agony as the dragon killed everything that moved. When Hadvar yelled at him to follow, time seemed to return to normal, and they ran into the castle together.eHe


End file.
